Digimon: The Story of the Ness's
by Yuki2
Summary: Five kids, closely related, enter the Digital World once more, trying to bring justice...and to stop the evil Kimeramon, descended from the one Ken created...


The First chapter of my new series...the Ness's! The summary gives away already too much, so I won't say much, only Digimon does not belong to me and that's it. Enjoy, and please read all the way through!  
  
The Meeting  
The back door closed with a big bang as four kids entered with their bulky book bags. Anora made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of her favorite beverage. Sighing from content, she slung the books over the kitchen table, scattered her papers and began working on her homework.  
Yuki, her little sister and the chatterbox of the family, followed her example. Vash, (older than Yuki and younger than Anora) groaned and slumped into a chair, thinking about the day's adventures of gossip about him, and C.N. (older than Vash and younger than Anora still) went over to get something to eat.  
"Don't you EVER do your homework?" Yuki asked Vash, who shook his head. Vash pulled out his laptop from his book bag.  
"The newest game is out." He declared. Flipping through a computer game magazine, he typed in some words. "I'm gonna start downloading it."  
"Don't get a virus." Anora said, not looking up from her trigonometry homework. Vash smiled.  
"Don't worry." He said. Yuki went to watch the downloading process. The bars were slowly inching towards their destination.  
There was a small bang as the refrigerator closed and C.N. could be seen, trying to balance three plates, one with a drink, one piled up with chicken nuggets, and one full of ice cream. Vash blinked.  
"You are going to eat ALL THAT?" Vash asked, his eyes as big as bowling balls. C.N. nodded, and popped about twenty chicken nuggets into his mouth. Anora looked up and frowned and giggled at the little C.N. trying to swallow the nuggets.  
"Too much meat isn't healthy for you." Yuki said from where Vash's game download was almost complete. C.N. shrugged.  
"95%." Vash said. "Almost done." He rubbed his hands greedily. The way he did it was so hilarious Anora fell out of her chair; C.N. spilled his drink and dropped the remaining nuggets. Yuki laughed. The computer beeped, and the screen went blank.  
All four huddled around the computer.  
"What happened?" Anora asked.  
"All systems are down." Yuki said, reaching over to press ctrl+alt+del. "Nothing."  
Vash set his laptop on the table and tapped some buttons, including the "Panic" button. The panic button was a red button in the place of the ESC button. The screen flickered and was replaced with this awesome funky looking design thing.  
"Cool." Anora said. "Is that your new game?"  
"Um." Vash said, peering closely at the screen. "Er, the game was called 'The Last Kingdom.' I'm not sure I see any kingdoms."  
"Oh." Said Anora, sounding disappointed.  
A rectangular square began to from near the left of the screen. In the square it showed quite a spectacular view of trees and mountains.  
"Wow." Yuki said.  
"There's your kingdom." Anora said. Vash rolled his eyes.  
"This is NOT it." He said. "Something has gone wrong."  
"Yeah, like majorly." Kanari Care walked into the room. She was a cousin of all the Ness kids. "What's up?"  
"Nothing." Vash tried to hide the screen.  
"Vash's download of 'The Last Kingdom' has created a major crisis in the computer system." Anora said. Kanari brightened up.  
"Ooh, let me help!" She shrieked. Yuki and Vash both started coughing in what seemed like the words "Yeah Right: furiously and Vash added a "Bullshit". Kanari frowned and succeeded in tugging Vash's arm away from the screen.  
"Cool, eh?" C.N. asked. He spat in the sink. C.N. had a nasty habit of spitting, which both Vash and Yuki hated. Anora and Kanari didn't mind so much, but neither of them liked to see it on the floor, so, as a rule, C.N. was permitted to spit, but only in disposable places (sink, trashcans, wastebaskets, toilets, etc.).  
Kanari nodded. "So, what's the point of this game?" Vash slammed his head into the keyboard. The screen flickered.  
"This isn't the game." Yuki explained. "Something went wrong." Suddenly, the screen began to glow, so bright that for a moment, no one could see anything, and when they could again, they saw themselves in the place with trees and mountains.  
"Wow!" Anora said.  
"Is it possible we just got transported through the computer?" Yuki asked, looking around. Vash nodded.  
"Look." He pointed to the computer screen. In the window where the scenery had once been, we could now see the kitchen.  
"Oh my." Anora said. "It's not possible. Hmm, cool."  
"Technically." Vash started but Kanari cut him off.  
"Dinosaurs at nine o'clock!" Kanari shouted. They all looked to the left. A small stampede of "things" was coming their way.  
"Run!" C.N. dashed off. The rest followed, Vash bringing up the rear.  
"What an odd group of dinosaurs!" Anora said, skidding to dodge a few trees. A cloud of dust rose from under her feet and sneezing could be heard from the monsters.  
Yuki stopped running, and Vash almost collided with her.  
"What are you? Stupid?" Vash screamed. "Don't just stand there! Run! We're under attack!" Yuki shook her head and giggled.  
"I think you've played too many video games." Yuki said, facing the dinosaurs. Vash looked at the rest of the group and then at Yuki. "Besides, I don't believe they are dinosaurs but harmless monsters. Why, they're only a foot high!" And so they were. By now they were so close that neither Yuki nor Vash was afraid of them. Two of the monsters pounced on them. Vash caught his and they stared at each other while Yuki's monster tickled her.  
Anora and C.N. were still running and leading Kanari. Suddenly Anora stopped and ran back towards the monsters. C.N. grabbed her arm.  
"Are you crazy?!" He declared.  
"Look!" Anora pointed. "At Vash and Yuki! They are under attack!" Freeing herself from C.N.'s grip, she charged at the monsters, who ran out of the way.  
"Oh!" Anora said. "It's okay, C.N., Kanari. They're small, only an inch high!"  
"Hey!" An insulted voice said down by her feet. "Who are you calling small?" Anora stepped away from the monster (which was a pink flowery thing with blue and orange vines coming out of its head, by the way). The monster followed.  
"Oh! It's following me! Cool!" The monster growled happily.  
Meanwhile, Yuki's monster (A tan puppy with blue eyes) had stopped tickling her enough to let her get a book out of her book bag.  
"Are you all Digimon?" She asked. The monster nodded. Yuki looked at the cover of her book, titled "Digimon & Digidestinds." "So you do exist?" Nod. "WOW! Vash, did you hear that?" Vash nodded, still staring at his monster, a rubbery pink thing.  
  
"I think they are having a staring contest." Yuki's monster said. Yuki flipped through her book.  
"The Digimon Vash has is called a Motimon." Yuki flipped some pages. "Anora has a Yokomon and you must be Salamon?" Nod.  
"Wow." Anora had picked up her Digimon. "I must say, they're kinda cute!"  
"Not." C.N. said bitterly, edging away from his Digimon, Bukamon.  
"Be nice!" Kanari said, letting Tanemon play with her blond hair. "I seriously thought there were more."  
"Me too." Yuki said. "I wonder where they all went?" She looked around, holding Salamon her arms.  
Vash had started tapping away at his laptop again. "I believe I can get us out of here." He said. "Here, watch this." He punched in a few keys. The screen flickered and began to glow again.  
Suddenly, they were all back in the kitchen.  
The Digimon were there too. Motimon was on the ground, trying to avoid something large and yellowish brown. Yuki's gaze followed the huge brown thing.  
"Vash!" She exclaimed. "Stop it!" Vash was stamping his foot, trying to step on it. "Vash!" Yuki pushed Vash over, and Anora rescued Motimon.  
Vash grunted. "Stupid thing." He said. Yuki frowned.  
"Vash!"  
"I was just testing how fast it could move." Vash said.  
"Vash?" Motimon asked.  
"Yes, that's Vash." Anora said, holding Motimon up. Yokomon was tugging at Anora's baggy pants. Vash walked over and took Motimon from her hands.  
"I'm sorry Moti." Vash said. "I guess I'm still kinda scared of you." Motimon shrugged.  
"It's okay." He said. "But remember, I'm faster than your foot!"  
Vash smiled and looked at C.N. and Kanari.  
C.N. was slowly edging away from Bukamon and Kanari was talking to Tanemon. For a while, all seemed peaceful.  
Then the doorbell rang.  
"Ah!" C.N. ran upstairs, thinking it was one or the preppy girls and locked himself in the bathroom. Unfortunately, Bukamon had followed all the way. Kanari and Tanemon ran upstairs, followed closely by Vash, Motimon, and Tokomon. Yuki and Salamon hid in the closet. Anora opened the door.  
"Shawn! How are you?" Anora said. It was only Shawn, her boyfriend. Shawn invited her to hang out with a couple of friends and they left.  
"It's safe." Yuki reappeared from the closet. The sound of racing footsteps could be heard as the rest of the group reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"We should send them back." Vash suggested.  
"We should." Yuki agreed.  
"No, please don't!" Cried Yokomon. "There is an evil villain that lurks near our grounds!"  
"Please let us stay." Salamon pleaded.  
"He would come out and get us." Motimon said.  
"Okay, but pretend to be stuffed animals." Said Vash, switching off his computer and holding it close, as if it was the only thing in the world that had any value to him-which was probably true.  
"What are stuffed animals?" Bukamon asked.  
"You can't move or talk." Yuki said. Bukamon stopped moving and (since he flies at the in-training level) fell to the ground.  
"You can breathe." C.N. said, picking Bukamon up. "Hey, you all right?" Bukamon nodded. It seemed they had a very nice making-up "session" in the bathroom.  
Kanari yawned. "Well, it's getting late, so I've got to get home." She picked up Tanemon and left. Vash cheered silently.  
"I hope she pretends that is a stuffed animal." Yuki said.  
"Knowing Kanari, "Vash said. "anything can happen."  
C.N. asked Bukamon, "So, about this monster...is he mean? Rough?" Bukamon nodded.  
"He kills you."  
"That's awful." Yuki said. "What's his name?"  
"His name," Salamon said, "is Kimeramon."  
  
Dan dan dan...suspense! Please review...I think I'll write another chapter to add to it too. 


End file.
